A Different Life
by auslee
Summary: When the tables are turned on our favourite couple? What could happen?


_This was written for the March 2010 pic challenge. Its just a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy it!_

**::::A DIFFERENT LIFE::::**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman._

"So you need a haircut or anything, you just come on over and I'll get ya sorted," said Jake quirking an eyebrow and gesturing to the rather unusual length of the new doctors hair. The man laughed running his fingers through the strands.

"Oh this? Well I haven't had the time to tend to the more menial things in life. But I'm actually quite fond of the length now. I think I'll see how it suits before I go cutting it back. What do you think Mr Bray?"

"Awww looks fine to me. Don't gotta look good to be a good doctor I say." The men all nodded and grinned.

"Well, thankyou Mayor Slicker, Mr Bray, for your kind welcome. The clinic is wonderful and I'm certainly looking forward to the dance tonight with the town."

"Hehe, it aint nothing Doc," Loren laughed reaching out to shake the new doctors hand. Jake tipped his hat as the pair walked out of the building, leaving the doctor alone for the first time since he arrived in Colorado Springs. Looking around the room he took in the empty shelving, already planning where his medicines and instruments would go. It was less than a minute later that he jumped to someone pounding on the door.

"Help! Please doc, ya gotta help!" He rushed to the door, flinging it open to find a young boy standing before him.

"Are you Doc Sully?" Brian asked, tears welling in his eyes.

"Yes. What is it? Can I help?" Sully asked worriedly, his hands already moving to grab his bag. Without another word Brian grabbed Sully's hand pulling him in the direction of the woods. In moments they had reached their destination, Sully's heart racing in anticipation as to what emergency he was about to face.

"Here," Brian called, pointing to a bird lying helpless on the ground. "Can ya help him doc?" he asked, squatting down next to the injured animal. Sully looked it over, seeing the little creature take its final breath and looking to the child kneeling before him.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do -"

"Landsakes Brian! What on earth is going on here?!" Charlotte squawked as she rushed into the tree line.

"I just wanted the doc to help this bird...but it didn't make it," Brian said solemnly.

"Oh heavens Brian, you just about gave me a heart attack, running through town like that," she gently admonished. Turning to look at the now stunned man standing beside her, she proffered her hand.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm Charlotte Cooper, this here's my son Brian," she said. "I hope he didn't interrupt your settlin' in."

"Charlotte. The midwife? It's a pleasure to meet you," Sully grinned, shaking her hand. "No, he was no trouble at all. I'm just sorry I wasn't able to help," he smiled, his blue eyes sparkling in amusement.

After returning back to the clinic and chatting with Charlotte over coffee, Sully learned that she worked alongside another woman in town that handled the increasing demand for midwifery. He was more than happy to have these two prominent women as his colleagues, and thankful that there was someone he was able to share his skills and knowledge with. Wanting to waste no time in meeting the other woman as well, Charlotte gave him directions.

"Ok Shadow," he said to the newly brought horse that carried him. "Let's see if we can't find our way to... the Quinn homestead," he said absently as he read the name and directions on a piece of paper. Charlotte had mentioned that the other midwife lived alone in the family's homestead since her parents died years ago, and all of her sisters had since married and moved on. Sully briefly wondered why she hadn't found herself a husband. After all it wasn't really a place for a woman to be living on her own, even he knew that.

Michaela grabbed the soap and washboard making her way out the side door, ready to do her laundry. As she dunked one of her stockings into the water and swirled it about, she hummed a tune, relishing in the cool breeze that swept up around her. Over the sloshing of the water and the music in her ears she heard someone clearing their throat.

"Ahem, excuse me? I was wondering if you might help me?" said the voice. She turned lifting the stocking from the tub and ringing it dry as she looked up at the well dressed man on the horse. She squinted against the afternoon sun and while answering him, pegged it to the line.

"Sure, if I _can_ help," she answered, waiting for a reply from the man. Sully sat still on his horse, his breath seeming to have left him at this moment, as he looked upon the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. His eyes took in her form; the beautiful long brown hair as it flittered in the breeze, the gentle way it fell down her shoulders, was like nothing he had ever seen. The women in the city would never wear their hair so carefree as she was now. If his heart would just cease its racing, so he could say something. He watched as she placed her hand on her hips, directing her gaze solely to him.

"Oh yes. I'm looking for a Miss Quinn. Charlotte Cooper said I might find her out this way...though I think I might be lost," he admitted sheepishly. Michaela grinned despite herself. His boyish look and the dimples that appeared on his face already making their way into her heart.

"I'm Michaela Quinn," she answered, wondering what on earth a well-to-do man such as this one could want with her. Michaela felt her own face flush as his brightened at her response. Swiftly dismounting his horse he made his way over to her. Only now seeing the bag that was attached to the saddle, Michaela realised just who this man was.

"Oh, you're the new doctor?" she asked, gesturing to the bag.

"I am," he nodded. "Byron Sully. MD.," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Sully... Hmm I like that," she answered, secretly observing the handsome man now standing before her. The long hair; very strange she thought, but she found herself already endeared to it. And she couldn't make herself look away from the intense blue of his eyes; they seemed to swirl around her, holding her in place.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Michaela," he said, bypassing the regular handshake, feeling compelled to take her hand and press his lips softly to it. He heard her gasp softly, yet the smile that adorned her face and her gaze dropping to the ground told him more than words could.

Michaela invited Sully inside for coffee, to which he more than willingly accepted. They sat and talked for the next hour, each one so acutely aware of the other; they were hard pressed to concentrate on their conversation. It started with regular topics, but somehow steered to a more personal nature, each astounded that they shared a similar past; that of having being engaged and losing their loved one. Finally Sully reluctantly excused himself. Oh how he would love to see more of her, and he knew just how.

"Michaela, I wanted to inquire as to your plans this evening. Will you be attending the dance?" Her face shone as she guessed his line of questioning.

"I am," she answered. Swallowing hard, he plunged into his next question with hope.

"It would give me great pleasure if you would you allow me to escort you tonight," he breathed, stepping in closer as her eyes caught his. Following his lead, she found herself drawing in closer too.

"I think... I think I would love nothing more," she answered, biting her bottom lip. He grinned and brushed his thumb across her lips, chasing away the mark that she had left there. Her face blushed slightly and she felt herself shiver at his touch. Sully grinned and as his mind lost out the battle, he gave in to his desire and pressed his lips tenderly to hers. Longingly accepting his kiss, Michaela knew nothing had ever felt as good or as right as this. Pulling back moments later the pair finally breathed, smiling widely.

Arriving later that night at the dance, Michaela in her finest dress made of lightning blue with black lace, and Sully in his formal attire of a white bow tie and vest, high collared shirt and fitted black jacket, the pair seemed to stop the townsfolk in their path.

There were whispers of how well suited they seemed, how they had never seen Michaela shine so brightly, and how the new Doc couldn't seem to take his eyes of his lady companion. For Michaela and Sully though the only thing they could see was each other. It was as if cupid had struck them both with his arrow, and they knew they were destined to be together.


End file.
